Guarding Monsieur Sorel
by Schu no ko
Summary: Siegfried destroys the Soul Edge to rid himself of it and prevent Raphael from obtaining it. Now he finds that Raphael can't be gotten rid of so easily and he has become the fencer's "bodyguard". WARNING: SLASHTASTIC! SIEGFRIEDxRAPHAEL
1. Vs Raphael

(Schu notes: All characters belong to Namco. I claim artistic license. This is why I abandon my belief that Raphael's is the true ending. It's also why Nightmare shoves his tongue down Raph's throat…and why Siegfried will be doing the same. The dialogue in the opening scene is based on the Japanese version of the Nightmare and Raphael destined battle animation, as the vocal quality is better and it serves the plot of the game and this fic more effectively. I also have written the fight with Inferno based on what my interpretation of what Inferno is. I will try to keep this as close to canon as possible with sticking to the story I would like to tell. I hope you enjoy.)

Nightmare sat waiting for something, anything to come his way. Part of him was waiting for another soul on which to feed, the other, Siegfried, trying to overpower this evil side and to free himself of its presence. He did not move as he felt the wind whip through his long blonde hair and heard footsteps enter the ruined cathedral.

"You're too weak for that, aren't you?" A voice said. Nightmare could feel the burning of the man's soul, desperately desiring Soul Edge. He grasped the Soul Edge with his inhuman arm and stood, the sword's evil energy flowing within him wanting to see if this stranger would be a more suitable master for it.

"Your insanity…show it to me," Nightmare said taking a battle stance.

The man, a tall blonde holding a rapier, lunged towards the knight at full force. Nightmare parried the attack and brought his sword down upon the fencer's back, knocking him into the ground. He was caught off guard as the man attacked with an upwards swipe as he came to his feet. He took a few quick jabs, twirled to Nightmare's left and lunged once more. Nightmare once again knocked the sword to the side. This man was insane in his desire to obtain the sword. Siegfried noted the sword's desire to control this man in the same way it controlled him. Nightmare grabbed the man by the right shoulder and pulled him close as if he was going to hit him with the butt of the sword. As the man struggled against the grip, Nightmare's claws scratched his neck and tore the man's clothing off his shoulder. Tired of the struggle, Nightmare pulled the man close and forced his way into a deep kiss. Siegfried used the moment of distraction to fight against the Soul Edge's hold on him.

The fencer finally freed himself from the kiss, obviously shaken and confused. This delay allowed Siegfried to gain brief control and swiped the man aside using his full strength and the side of the sword. The man took the blow and landed some feet away, knocked out. Siegfried sighed in relief. This gave him the opportunity to get far away from this danger.

This action caused the internal struggle to rise again. Siegfried fought the power of Soul Edge with all his might. He needed to rid himself of the sword, but as well find a way where the man who had attacked could not get a hold of it.

He paused as the ground shook and cracked beneath him and the area became engulfed in an unearthly flame. In the midst of the fire stood a flaming humanoid form. The figure's presence felt familiar to the one that had had control over Siegfried for so many years. He raised his sword against it. A fire surrounded what appeared to be a hand of the demonic creature and when it subsided, revealed a sword identical to the Soul Edge in Nightmare's possession. Without speaking, the demon made it very clear that it intended to fight. Siegfried could feel the sword in his hands express the urge to connect with the creature. Siegfried now knew he had to destroy what was standing in front of him. Perhaps there was a way to rid himself of Soul Edge afterwards. He recognized the stance in front of him as his own.

Siegfried made the first move to attack. He brought the sword down upon what was in front of him. He spun his body bringing the sword with it to attack while the creature was on the ground. The demon rose from the ground spinning in flames. It spiraled towards Siegfried and knocked him down effortlessly. As it came once more to the cracked ground, Siegfried stood and charged at the creature, his full power behind his sword. The attack was a success and the creature lifted off the ground, writhing in agony. It exploded in the air and Siegfried shielded his eyes from the flaming debris. When he sensed it was safe, he opened his eyes to see he was standing at the edge of a massive chasm, a river of lava flowing beneath him. "This is it," he said to himself. He raised his sword to cast it to the depths, but stopped as the Nightmare persona started to take over, trying to tempt him with power, threaten him with weakness, trying to take over his mind and body once more. Then he heard his own voice ringing out in the darkness. "Resist the evil presence!" it called. Siegfried tightened his gripped, thought for a brief moment, and then threw the sword deep into the darkness. The sound of what could only be the sword's destruction was deafening and the light coming from the chasm was blinding.

Once Siegfried could see again, he noted he was back in the church where it had started.

"Hey!" he heard yelled to him. He looked to his left to see the man who had attacked him sitting against one of the ruined walls, hand against his head. "Didn't you have a claw?"

Siegfried looked down to his right arm and noted it once again had five fingers and was human. He was now Siegfried Schtauffen once more in mind and body.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the man yelled again. "What happened to your claw?"

"It's over now," was the response Siegfried gave.

"Oh, good for you," said the man, in a dry, sarcastic manner. It was then that the man's eyes widened and he sat forward. "The sword! The Soul Edge! You had Soul Edge! Where did it go? What did you do with it?" In his fervor, the man reached for his rapier.

"I destroyed it. It needed to be destroyed."

The man stood, angrily. "What!? Destroyed it!? Why would you do such a thing? I needed that sword!"

Siegfried shook his head. "It's nothing that you're looking for."

The man raised his sword to Siegfried, obviously challenging him. "What do you know of what I'm looking for?"

"Enough to know that Soul Edge is not the answer. I cannot let anyone else have it."

The man threw his rapier to the ground, cursed whatever he had to curse and slumped against the wall once more. Siegfried walked to the wall and sat next to the man, staring forward. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Raphael Sorel," the man mumbled, deep within his own thought.

"Siegfried Schtauffen," he gave his name without being asked.

"You kissed me," Raphael said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! You kissed me. You kissed me and you ripped off half of my shirt and jacket. I would like to know what you intend to do about this."

"Well I didn't kiss you."

"You most certainly did. Unless it was someone else that kissed me, but I don't see anyone else here, do you?"

Siegfried sighed. "It wasn't entirely me."

"Ah ha! So you did kiss me."

"I didn't kiss you! The Soul Edge did."

Raphael turned to Siegfried with an expression of disbelief. "Right. Of course it did. The sword possessed your body just so it could kiss me. Perfectly normal explanation."

"Hmmph." Siegfried decided that any explanation about the true nature of the sword would not be what Raphael wanted to hear.

"I still wish to know what you intend to do about my clothing."

Siegfried examined the man sitting next to him. He had a very lean build to him and very long legs, even for his height. He blushed as his eyes caught sight of Raphael's pale chest, rising and falling with his breath exposed to the cold air, thanks to the ripped clothing. He was still wearing the other half of the shirt and jacket.

"I'm not taking it off," Raphael said as he noticed where Siegfried's eyes were. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"It's cold," Siegfried said, looking away. "You should put on something."

"You shouldn't be the one to tell me that," said Raphael gesturing to Nightmare's bare chest. "Besides, I don't have anything with me at the moment."

"I'm used to the cold." Siegfried looked to the sky. "It's going to be dark soon."

Raphael sighed. "I won't be able to get back to town in time. I also won't be able to make it through the woods with just my rapier."

"Stay here. No one comes here. You'll be safe."

Raphael stood. "Fine then. I'll go get some wood for a fire."

Siegfried watched Raphael leave to find something to burn. He felt the need to protect the fencer, but decided to stay. He was still ready to move in case he heard any sign of trouble. He was only relieved when he saw Raphael return, a bundle of sticks and tree branches in his arms. Raphael walked to Siegfried and dropped the bundle at his feet. "Well," the fencer said, resuming his sitting position, "are you going to make a fire?"


	2. Vs Campfire

(Schu notes: My scene breaks that work over on fictionpress don't seem to work here. The solution? When you see an ellipse on its on line, that'll be a scene break. Bastards. Hopefully it'll work this time. )

Raphael and Siegfried sat close to the blazing fire that Siegfried had created under Raphael's demand. Raphael had his arms crossed over his body and was shivering.

"I got the wood," he had said, "the least you could do is start a fire."

Siegfried had thought of a million responses to the above statement, but something made him decide against it. Siegfried chuckled lightly as he saw Raphael sitting so close to the fire.

"What are you laughing at?" the man snapped.

"Nothing nothing." Siegfried said, smile apparent on his face. He decided to use sarcasm against Raphael, just this once. "Just wondering why you're sitting so close."

"I'm cold! That's why I'm sitting so close."

"It's not all that cold." Siegfried stood up and tore away the ragged piece of cloth that was on his waist. He walked to Raphael and wrapped the fabric around his shoulders. "There. I don't know if that will help anything, but it's better than nothing, especially since you're missing half your shirt."

Raphael scoffed as he pulled the cloth closer around him. "Least you could do. You destroyed it. I happened to really like these clothes!"

"I told you! I wasn't of right mind!" Siegfried was getting frustrated over the issue of the kiss.

"Oh, so now I'm not good enough for you!" Raphael rolled his eyes. "Swords do not possess people."

"Soul Edge did. It had control over me for many years." Siegfried sat back down and looked solemnly into the fire. "I got it seeking revenge. Revenge for my father's murder. When I came upon the sword, it promised me my revenge. Instead it took over my body and mind. I have no idea how many I've killed over the years, and it has been years. The sword's power was weakened four years ago. That's when I realized that the promises the sword had made were lies told to control me." Siegfried put his head in his hands. "I learned that it was me who killed my father. With that blood on my hands I'm not worthy to go home and see my mother again. The sword cost me everything, nearly my own soul. It is evil. It's not the answer for anything."

Raphael scoffed again. "Then I was correct," he said, a smirk on his face. "You were too weak for it."

Siegfried was appalled by Raphael's arrogance. "Did you even hear a word I said?"

Raphael nodded. "You didn't know how to handle it." Raphael's stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

All Siegfried could think of were the many ways possible to bring physical harm to this man. Instead he simply spoke, "I've been eating souls."

"Would you drink a red or a white wine with that?" Raphael's sarcasm shone through again.

"Red. Blood red."

A smirk and a short chuckle was all that Raphael gave as a response. "Of course you would." The Frenchman shivered and pulled the cloth closer. "God, it's cold. You don't have anything warmer?"

"Does it look like I do?"

Raphael pouted. "Well do something. I'm cold!"

"Why the hell should I keep you warm?"

"Because I'm cold and you can provide a source of warmth."

"And how can I provide this source of warmth?"

"I don't know. Use your imagination!"

…

Raphael sat in Siegfried's lap, the knight's arms wrapped tightly around him. "While I'll admit that I am indeed warm," he said, with a pout on his face, "do know I'm not thrilled about this."

"Hey, you're the one who asked for it."

"Just watch where you're putting your hands…and I'm still hungry."

Siegfried growled low in his throat. "You do know that I could just squeeze right now and break you in half."

Raphael turned his head sharply to face Siegfried. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Siegfried sighed the exasperated sigh that he'd been sighing the whole of his time with Raphael. "It means that you have to choose between warmth and food. I can't do both."

Raphael shivered lightly before saying "Warmth." He then did his best to get closer to Siegfried's body.

"So what brought you here? Why did you want the Soul Edge?" Siegfried asked of Raphael. Siegfried thought of a million selfish reasons that Raphael could have given for his wanting of the sword. Instead, he was surprised by the answer.

"I have a little girl. I want things to be better for her," the man answered, staring blankly at the fire.

"And you were going to give her Soul Edge?"

"It's much more complicated than that!" Raphael snapped.

"Well, we've got time."

Raphael sighed. "She doesn't think well of the world. She doesn't think that there's goodness in it at all. I want to make her realize there is, because she proved it to me. I want her to be happy. I needed the Soul Edge for it."

"So you're married then?"

"No."

"What happened to the mother?"

"Don't know. She's not even really mine. I just sort of adopted her." Raphael smiled in a way that was pure and genuine, entirely unlike how Siegfried had been smirking the rest of the day.

"She probably misses you." Siegfried wanted to add "I can't see how" to that statement, but figured it was probably best not to.

"I'm sure of it. I miss her very much." Raphael held close to Siegfried's arm and rested his head against his shoulder. "I'm going to attempt to sleep. If you try to kill me in my sleep, I will haunt you the rest of your life."

"Right. Good night, Raphael."

"Good night." Siegfried settled as Raphael made himself comfortable.

…

"Hey!" Raphael called from behind Siegfried. "France is the other way, not to mention the inn I'm staying at."

"I'm not going to France."

"Why aren't we going to France?" Raphael asked, jogging to catch up.

Siegfried growled, stopped and turned to face Raphael. "One, there is no 'we'. Two, I don't live in France, and three, why are you following me?"

"Because you're taking me home," Raphael answered simply.

"WHAT? When did you decide this?"

"Last night."

"I never said I'd take you home."

Raphael shrugged. "Well, I came for the Soul Edge. You destroyed the Soul Edge. You made my journey worthless. I feel that your taking me home is a fitting reimbursement. That being said, France is that way." Raphael ran his hand through his blond hair. "Well are you coming?" he asked impatiently.

"No!"

Raphael turned around and stuck his nose into the air. "Fine. I'll go on my own to get raped and killed by thieves who will steal the rest of my clothes, find my inn key, take my things and then poor little Amy will be fatherless. But that's ok. You go home, wherever that is." Raphael smirked without Siegfried seeing as he pulled the cloth Siegfried had given him the night before tighter around him and started to slowly walk in the direction he indicated. It wouldn't be long until the guilt he'd laid on Siegfried would take effect.

Siegfried watched him walk. Fine, he thought to himself, good riddance. As he went to continue on his own way he couldn't help but look over his shoulder to make sure Raphael was still all right. He watched as the Frenchman continued on without a word. He then thought a little more. He really didn't have a home to return to. He didn't deserve to return home to his mother, and he really didn't have any friends anymore to speak of. What else did he have to do, really? "Damn it," he cursed himself as he went to follow Raphael.


	3. Vs Theives

(Schu notes: Many thanks to my boyfriend for helping me with the action on the fight scene Your vision on that is wonderful! Yeah, this chapter gives the story its R rating, or at least helps. If you don't like bloody violence, I wouldn't read it.)

Siegfried walked next to Raphael along the path through the sparsely lit forest. He eyed his old piece of cloth which was now tied around Raphael's shoulders. It wasn't that it was tied around his shoulders that bothered him. It was the manner. "A bow?" he finally inquired. "Why did you have to tie it in a bow?"

"Well, I couldn't possibly just hold it the whole time."

"But why a bow?"

"It must be presentable. Now I have a little shawl with a bow. Much more presentable than half ripped off clothing."

"What do you have to be presentable for? Bunnies? Squirrels?"

"The thieves that are about to ambush us."

"Thieves?"

Suddenly the bushes and trees around them rustled and a band of four thieves burst from the foliage.

"Yes," Raphael said, "thieves."

"Well you could have warned me earlier!" Siegfried retorted.

"Your money or your lives!" the lead thief yelled.

"I wasn't sure they were thieves, they could have been picking berries", Raphael calmly spoke, entirely ignoring the thieves.

"Sure, four men alone in the forest picking berries, how often does that happen?" Siegfried continued.

The thieves passed glances amongst each other, and each drew their swords. "Can't you hear me? Hand over your gold!" the lead thief screamed, growing increasingly frustrated.

"Well I assumed you were keeping guard," Raphael replied.

"Hand over your coins or the pansy with the bow gets it!"

Raphael finally turned his gaze toward the lead thief, and took a step forward while his left hand moved toward his rapier at his right side. "If you want the gold, then a duel it is."

The lead thief paused, as if to consider the challenge, then shook his head, "You're out numbered, I make the rules. Hand it all over now!"

As quick as a stroke of lightning, Raphael's rapier flew from his side and impaled the thief in the heart. Before his companions could react, and even before the corpse fell to the ground, Raphael caught the thief's sword as it fell from his lifeless hand and deftly tossed it backwards to Siegfried. He then slid his own rapier free and brought it to bear against the remaining thieves.

"There," Raphael spoke as he parried one sword stroke and dodged two others, "now be a useful body guard."

"Who said anything about being your body guard?" Siegfried asked as he caught the sword, holding it limply at his right side. He had no intention of helping him.

"You did," he spoke as he slapped the wrist of a thief with his rapier, twirled out of the way of another's vertical stroke, and used the force of his spin to sharply kick the last in the chin.

"When?"

"When you agreed to escort me home," Raphael spoke as he disarmed the thief he kicked in the shin. The thief gasped, and Raphael lunged for him, catching the thief's right wrist in his left hand. He pulled the thief against him as he ran between the other two, twisting and using the captive thief as a shield. Then, holding the thief in a head lock against his chest for protection, he continued to fight the others.

"I never agreed to that."

"The position of escort or bodyguard?" Raphael questioned as he defended himself from the two swords and fought to hold the other still.

"Neither!"

"Yes you did, to both actually. You're here, are you not?" Raphael continued to defend himself. He appeared to be having a difficult time, keeping one's sword busy with his own and twisting to block the strokes of the other with the thief in his arm.

Siegfried paused to analyze Raphael's words. He knew he hadn't agreed to anything, and was only following the demanding Frenchman until he found something to occupy his time with. Raphael was carrying all the money, Siegfried could just as easily walk away as he could fight. Why should he help him?

"Dammit" Raphael cried as a thief's sword bit into his right arm, which caused him to release his human shield. "Make yourself useful!" he yelled, then kicked the newly freed thief square in the back, knocking him toward Siegfried before Raphael returned to his defensive stance.

Siegfried sighed as the thief stumbled toward him, but resigned himself to aid the thankless Raphael. He reared his sword back behind his head, which was much too light for his tastes, and brought the steel down against the thief's left collar bone. The blade effortlessly slid through the thief's frail body, reappearing out his right side, cutting the bandit in two. A spray of blood was accompanied by the sound of the heavy flesh falling limply to the soil.

Now covered with a thin glaze of red, Siegfried turned the sword to his left side, gripped it in both hands and charged the two remaining brigands who stood between him and Raphael. The sound of Siegfried's armored stomping caused one to glance behind, who was greeted with a sword cut across the eyes. His shrill scream spurned the remaining assailant to risk dropping his guard against Raphael rather than face Siegfried's powerful strikes; he ran past Raphael and disappeared into the trees.

Raphael stood in visible shock for several seconds before he winced and reached to clutch his bleeding forearm. "Bravo," he quipped, "now get me a bandage, and finish off the screaming one."

Siegfried watched the gravely wounded thief writhe on the ground. "He doesn't have much left in him."

"But the screaming is annoying. Just do him and my ears a favor."

"Have some compassion," Siegfried said with a glare as he crouched, ripped a strip of cloth from the sleeve of the crying man, and tightly wrapped it over the bleeding cut where his eyes used to be. Siegfried helped him sit up, "When you can walk, go get some help."

"Hey! I asked for a bandage."

Siegfried looked disgusted at Raphael. "Do you see how you're acting? What would your little girl think of that?"

Raphael paused and looked pensive before he bowed his head. "Why are you so compassionate towards a thief?"

"I was one."

"I thought you were a knight."

Siegfried tore another strip of fabric, went to Raphael and tended to his wound. "My father was. I guess I have the same sort of presence he did. I loved him so much. I can't believe I killed him. I can't forgive myself…" Siegfried finished tying the makeshift bandage mid sentence and he looked up at Raphael. Their eyes locked and their faces remained close with neither saying a word. As Siegfried found himself eyeing Raphael's lips and that the two were leaning in closer, Raphael turned his head away.

"We should continue on," he said. "We shouldn't be far from town." He started walking before also saying, "And take their things. We can sell them to get you a better weapon."

Siegfried scoffed. "Who's the thief now?"

Raphael turned around to look smugly at Siegfried. "It's not thievery, it's survival. Let's find a stream first. We need to wash the blood off you. Can't have anyone asking questions, can we?"


	4. Vs Shopping

Raphael and Siegfried's first task upon reaching the town was to visit the inn where Raphael had a room. Raphael paid for another night before the two went up to the room. On entering the room, Siegfried noted that it only had one bed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"The floor," Raphael said calmly, untying his bow and throwing the tattered cloth onto the bed. The remains of his shirt and jacket were soon to follow. The Frenchman was now completely shirtless and Siegfried tried to avert his gaze, fearing some sort of insult from Raphael. "You can drop those weapons on the ground. I have to change my clothes. Don't you dare think of watching."

Siegfried made sure his head was turned and his eyes were closed as he heard the sound of Raphael undressing and redressing in whatever he had to get dressed in. He lightly cringed as he knew one of the sounds he heard was Raphael unbuttoning his pants. He did not cringe at the sound itself, but rather at the fact he was imagining what Raphael looked like as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Siegfried," he heard Raphael say after the rustling of fabric was finished. Siegfried turned to look at him. He saw the Frenchman in an entirely new outfit, mostly red, with very puffy sleeves, also without an undershirt (a fact Siegfried noted with a blush), looking at himself in the mirror. He was rubbing his chin lightly. "I'm getting tired of shaving all the time. Should I just grow a goatee?"

"No," was Siegfried's simple answer.

"No?" Raphael questioned, looking back at him.

"No. It wouldn't look good on you." Siegfried thought he saw Raphael blush for a moment as he pulled out his razor.

"Well then, go get me some water," was the command.

…

Siegfried and Raphael walked the streets of the town looking for some sort of weapons shop. "We'll get your sword first as that's most important," Raphael said. "After that, we'll buy you clothing. Can't have you wandering around without your shirt, can we?"

"It seems we can if buying the sword is most important," Siegfried said, pointing out Raphael's contradiction.

Raphael stumbled over his words trying to find what to say. What came out was eventually translated to something along the lines of "You know what I mean!" Siegfried smirked. He knew he had gotten a rare glimpse of Raphael off his guard. Any sort of advantage over the man, no matter how small or over how brief a time, was pleasing.

"Ah, here we are!" Raphael stated, turning to enter a shop. Siegfried readjusted the weight of the weapons and followed. "Good afternoon!" Raphael said to the man tending the shop. "Do you buy weapons?"

"Yes, sir, we do. No questions asked."

Raphael nodded. "Good. Siegfried." Raphael motioned for Siegfried to place the swords on the counter. "Then I hope you will buy these." He used his hand to gesture to Siegfried. "I assume there would be no problem in putting the money from these toward a weapon for him?"

The man looked the weapons on the table over before looking back to Raphael and Siegfried. "What kind of weapon?"

Before Siegfried could answer, Raphael did it for him. "Any weapon he chooses. I will cover the rest of the cost."

"Raphael?" Siegfried questioned. This was unlike what he knew of the man. He'd planned to buy something cheaper than the swords' worth so he would be able to afford some clothing. But to have any weapon he wanted?

"I want you to have a weapon you feel you're best with. It's better if you want to be a good body guard."

Siegfried rolled his eyes at the mention of his position of body guard. He then examined the selection of weaponry. There were weapons he felt he could use, but nothing that was exactly he needed. His eyes then came upon it. He gasped and leaned forward. "That one!" he pointed towards a large sword, nearly his own height. It was leaning against the wall as it was too massive to be hung. It also appeared to be quite old and a little worn. "That sword! Where did you get it?"

"What, that one?" the shopkeeper asked, looking towards it. "Someone found that one and brought it in. It's been here for a while. Not many can even lift it, which is why it hasn't sold.

Siegfried smiled. "I'll take it."

"That old one?" Raphael said with a tone of skepticism. "Why that one?"

Siegfried turned back to Raphael, smile still on his face. He knew exactly why he wanted it. The sword was Faust, the one he had used until Soul Edge came into his possession. "It's my old sword," he said. "I'd like it back."

Raphael sighed. "All right, then. That one it is."

…

The two continued on through town, now looking for something to clothe Siegfried in. Raphael was staring in amazement at Siegfried carrying the sword over his shoulder. "And you can really use that thing?"

"For the last time, yes. You saw me use Soul Edge exactly like I use this."

"So that's not hurting you at all?"

"No, it's not hurting me at all."

"But does it hurt when you…"

"Are you jealous?"

Raphael stepped back. "Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of?"

"My big sword," Siegfried said with a smirk.

"No, as a matter of fact I'm not! Mine requires far more skill," he said with confidence. He then eyed Siegfried and returned the smirk. "It's not the size, it's how you use it, you know."

"And how do you use it?"

"Fast and with powerful thrusts. One must have a powerful thrust when fencing. It makes for better penetration. You?"

"Long hard strokes. They're very powerful. They'd knock you over easily."

"I'd suspect so, your being so much stronger than me. But could you hit me? I'm quite fast. Hard to catch."

"I caught you when we fought, didn't I?"

Raphael laughed. "Ah, but that wasn't you, it was your sword possessing you, remember?" Raphael turned his head away from Siegfried to see where they were. "Ah! Armor. Here we are."

"Wait, armor? I thought you were just going to get a shirt…"

"Well I would if I wanted you to get killed on the first hit," Raphael said as he opened the door to the shop. "I wouldn't get very far with a dead body guard."

"You got far with no body guard at all."

"That's beside the point. Are you coming?"

Siegfried nodded and entered the store.

…

After Raphael bought Siegfried his new armor and something to eat, it was well into the evening and they returned to their room at the inn.

"Raphael?" Siegfried asked.

"Yes?"

Siegfried sighed and thought of how to ask what he wanted to ask. "You bought my sword, new armor, some clothing, another night at this inn, and dinner. You're obviously no mere fighter. Where are you getting money from?"

Raphael chuckled and ran his hand through his hair before sitting on the bed. "Sit down, Siegfried."

Siegfried obeyed and sat on the floor.

"I knew this question would come eventually," he started. "Would you like the short answer or the long answer?"

"Both."

"All right, short answer first. I killed a man and took it."

"What?" Siegfried gasped, body tensing.

Raphael chuckled again. "Now now, you wanted both answers, so listen." Raphael sighed. "I used to be a noble, but my family ended up supporting this person who was…eh…not so great. I found this out, tried to do something about it and my family…I guess you could say they found me expendable. See, I rather like my head right where it is on my shoulders, so I ran away. I hid myself wherever I could. It was difficult. It was bitterly cold and I had no money so I was starving. The only things I had were the clothes on my back and my rapier. Each day I got weaker and because of that, they caught up with me more and more. One day I was trying to lose them in a slum. I was near collapse, using the wall for support, that sort of thing. That's when I met Amy. She hid me from them, gave me what little food she had, what little warmth she had. It was the first time anyone had done anything like that for me. Still, she had nothing. I felt that I had to do something, anything to help her, so I took her with me when I continued on. We went to the south of France where I assumed a false name and made friends with one of the nobles who was not out to kill me. I worked my way into his trust, becoming his most trusted friend. When the time was right, I poisoned him and disposed of his body. I told everyone who lived in the manor that he had gone a way on a journey and had left me in charge. Now that I was in control, I had complete access to his assets. And there you have it. Now Amy is living well and here I am. So now you know. If anyone asks, I am not Raphael Sorel, I am Raphael Legris. You also now know the true reason that I need a bodyguard. If I am found or if the body I disposed of is found, I could need help in running away again. Will you help me?"

Siegfried sat back and thought. "I told you I would take you to France. After that, there are no promises."

Raphael seemed slightly saddened. "You don't know what to think of me, do you?"

"You're interesting, Raphael," Siegfried said with a nod. "But I don't think you're trustworthy."

Raphael gave Siegfried a sad smile. "I've only lied when I've needed to lie. I prefer to be called manipulative."

"Well you did manipulate me into taking you home."

This caused Raphael to laugh. "Siegfried, I like you. You're honest. Now, get some sleep. We'll continue on tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Raphael."


	5. Vs Raphael's Gratitude

(Schu notes: This chapter is "special". You know, wink wink nudge nudge say no more special. It stays in the R rating, but I just thought I should let you know. Beware the slight levels of cheese.)

Siegfried tried to sleep huddled against himself. He was cold and Raphael hadn't even bothered to spare a blanket. He looked at the Frenchman sleeping soundly, nestled comfortably in the blankets. He had a content look on his face, like that of an innocent child. However, Raphael was far from an innocent child, this Siegfried knew. Siegfried's attention quickly moved to the window, where he thought he had seen something move. He stayed low to the ground as he crawled to be underneath the window. His suspicions were confirmed as the window opened. He tensed his body as he saw someone silently enter their room. The intruder quietly made their way to Raphael's bedside and drew a blade. Siegfried had no time to think as he snuck up on the intruder from behind, grabbing them around the neck, placing one hand over their mouth. Siegfried greatly overpowered the person who he was now grappling against and so, he kept his grip tight as he led them back to the window from whence they had come. "Who sent you?"

"You aren't worth telling."

Siegfried frowned. "Try to kill him again, and you will die," he whispered harshly in their ear before tossing them out the window. With that being accomplished, Siegfried closed and locked the window and returned to the floor beneath it. He looked to Raphael's bed. The fencer hadn't even noticed what was going on and remained deep in sleep. Siegfried sighed. "Of course," he said to himself.

"Siegfried," Raphael mumbled, turning over in his bed and settling once more.

"Yes?" Siegfried answered. However, there was no answer back. Raphael remained asleep. Was he dreaming of him? The thought of this caused Siegfried to lightly smile before he leaned back against the wall and tried once more to go to sleep.

…

"Why do you look so tired, Siegfried? It's quite embarrassing to have my bodyguard trudging along behind me."

Siegfried yawned. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep."

"Why's that?"

He glared at Raphael. "Where to begin? I was on the floor, it was hard and cold. It was cold and I had no blanket. You didn't even bother to spare a blanket. I could not get in a position to sleep."

"Hmmph. How did you sleep before?"

"I told you, I was possessed."

Raphael waved his hand. "Fine fine, whatever you say. Just so long as you aren't doing anything to me in my sleep…"

"GOD DAMNIT, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" Siegfried exclaimed stopping in his tracks. "Forget France! I'm not taking you home."

Raphael whirled around, eyes wide. "Siegfried?"

"No! I don't want to hear it."

"Siegfried, don't go! You promised to take me home."

"I don't want to take home someone as selfish and ungrateful as you."

"I'm ungrateful? I'M ungrateful? This from the man who's breaking his promise after I took him in when I saw he had nothing. After I bought him clothing and weaponry. After I made sure he had food to eat and a place to sleep. After this, I'm being called ungrateful."

"You're only doing it to serve your own needs."

"Did I or did I not do all the things I just said? Besides, where would you be if it wasn't for it?"

"Not being treated like a dog after saving your life."

"What, the helping with the thieves in the forest? You're still going on about that? I'm sorry I was a little cold, but I was wounded and…"

"Not then! You could have handled yourself. Plus, it was only yesterday. Someone tried to kill you last night. I stopped them and made sure they wouldn't again. I saved your life."

Raphael threw his arms into the air in a dramatic fashion. "I was asleep! How was I to know?" He sighed and spoke calmly, "If I'd known I would have thanked you."

Siegfried scoffed. "With what?"

Raphael seemed to be flustered and blushed when the question was asked of him. "I don't know. But I would have thanked you. And I thank you now. I sincerely thank you. If what you say is true, then I wouldn't be standing here now if it wasn't for you. That being said, I ask you continue forward with me. Just to home. I don't ask anything of you afterwards. Just home. I need you."

Siegfried sighed. "Fine. Fine, I'll do it."

Raphael smiled. "Thank you. And by the way, I probably would have let you sleep in a bed. Gotten another room or something."

"My, how benevolent of you," Siegfried groaned, voice dripping with the same sarcasm Raphael often gave him.

"I know."

The two continued their walk westward, Raphael with a pleased look on his face, Siegfried with one of uncertainty. He knew he'd been manipulated once again.

…

As the night fell, the two reached the next town and the next inn. Tired from a full day of walking, they quickly went up to their room.

Siegfried sighed upon seeing the sight of the single bed. "Of course. One bed. So much for thanking me. I'll be on the floor, your highness."

"It's all they had, Siegfried," Raphael said, acknowledging the bitterness in Siegfried's speech. He went to change into his pajamas as Siegfried found a comfortable piece of floor. The Frenchman returned and climbed into the bed. "Siegfried," he said.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

Raphael propped himself up on his elbow to look at Siegfried. "Well everything really. Taking me home, being my body guard and all that. You never had to."

Siegfried blinked in surprise before turning his head away. "You commanded me. You wouldn't shut up."

Raphael laughed lightly. "I would have eventually. I always do eventually."

"Then why did you do it in the first place?"

The fencer shrugged. "You were useful to me. I knew you'd make this trip easier. And you fell right into it." Raphael noticed the expression of dislike and confusion on Siegfried's face. Raphael smiled softly and spoke in a manner that Siegfried was not used to hearing. "It's only been a few days, but I haven't regretted a moment you've been here. Have you?"

Siegfried thought for a moment. When he readied his answer, he turned back to Raphael and opened his mouth to speak. But he did not speak. There was Raphael on the bed, sheets pulled back, his familiar smirk looking softer, kinder and welcoming. His loose shirt deliberately exposing a teasing amount of his chest, the man's presence beckoned for Siegfried to give in. "What are you waiting for, Siegfried?"

Siegfried thought once more and stood. He walked slowly to the bed, not breaking eye contact with Raphael. Siegfried leaned over the bed and traced Raphael's cheek and jaw line with his hand. The smile on Raphael's face was a telltale sign that the man knew what Siegfried was thinking. Siegfried took the chin into his hand and leaned closer to it. "Raphael," he whispered before he drew Raphael into a kiss. He didn't know what had come over him. Why was he kissing this man? What drew him to Raphael so much? During the kiss, Siegfried lied down on the bed and took Raphael into his arms, holding him close as if he were fragile.

A chuckle came from Raphael as the kiss ended. "Please don't tell me that was your sword."

Siegfried laughed softly. "It wasn't the sword."

Raphael stroked Siegfried's long, soft hair. "Good," he said, bringing his companion into another kiss. Raphael took Siegfried's hand in his and took control of it. He brought it to rest on the front of his pants. Siegfried pulled away quickly as he realized his hand was resting on Raphael's still clothed erection.

"Raphael," he started.

"Yes?" That was all that was said as Raphael's eyes gave their command and Siegfried readily complied, moving his hand in a gentle stroke over the front of the pants. Siegfried grasped the bulge lightly and was pleased by the gasp escaping from Raphael's mouth. "Siegfried," Raphael sighed in ecstasy as he wrapped his arms around the strong body and kissing his lips. "I'd like you to live with me. If, when we return to my home and no one suspects a thing of me, I'd like you to live with me."

"Why?"

Raphael moved his head to the crook of Siegfried's neck and kissed it. "Because I'm finding that I like you."

"If this is how you treat people you like…"

"Have you ever been with a man?" Raphael interrupted.

"No. Have you?"

Raphael chuckled, smirked, and stroked Siegfried's cheek. "It was an accusation placed against me when my family tried to surrender me. Little did they know it wasn't a false one. So, are you going to show me how you use your sword? Long, hard strokes, was it?"

Siegfried looked questioningly at Raphael. His eyes then widened as he came to the realization. "You weren't talking about swords yesterday, were you?"

Raphael chuckled lightly and brought Siegfried down for another kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and began to direct Siegfried. "Kiss my neck." Raphael tapped his neck where it met his shoulder, indicating the spot where he desired a kiss. "I like being kissed there."

Siegfried complied with Raphael's request and the fencer moaned at the contact. Siegfried sucked lightly at the skin and licked at it with his tongue.

"Good," Raphael sighed. "Lower."

"Your shirt is…"

"Lower."

Siegfried removed his mouth from Raphael's neck and kept eye contact with the Frenchman as he moved his hands underneath his shirt. His hands caressed the man's chest as he removed the clothing. Raphael complied and helped in taking the shirt off. Once it was removed, Siegfried went down and kissed Raphael's collarbone. Siegfried felt Raphael run his hand through his hair, urging him on. Siegfried moved his mouth to Raphael's left nipple and played around it with his tongue. He heard Raphael gasp as he started to lightly suck. He could feel Raphael arching his back so that their bodies could be closer. Siegfried moved on to service the other nipple in the same way. Raphael sighed and continued to pet Siegfried's hair.

"Lower," Raphael commanded once more.

Siegfried traced his hand over Raphael's chest as he moved down to kiss the man's stomach, tongue playing around his navel. Raphael laughed lightly. Siegfried was honestly surprised to find that Raphael was ticklish and kept this information for later use.

Raphael pulled on Siegfried's hair, indicating that he wanted to look him in the eye. As Siegfried looked up, he noticed Raphael's look was calm and gentle. He stroked Siegfried's cheek. Siegfried captured the hand in his own and kissed it. Raphael smirked. He said his command in a near whisper, "Lower."

Siegfried looked surprised for a brief moment at the request. After his eyes dipped down to Raphael's waist, they drifted back to the duelist's eyes with a questioning look. Raphael met his eyes with an encouraging nod, which motivated Siegfried to slip his fingers under the waist of Raphael's pants, slowly tugging them down to reveal the rest of his body.

Siegfried sat up and admired the man below him. There truly was a strange beauty about him. He had an attractive face complete with alluring eyes and a stern, yet confident expression. Another nod and a sly smile from Raphael was all Siegfried needed to continue.

…

"Siegfried…Siegfried…" Siegfried heard his name whispered softly as he awoke from his sleep. He opened his eyes to see Raphael looking down at him, smiling softly. "Good morning, Siegfried."

"Good morning," Siegfried responded, stroking Raphael's cheek.

Raphael patted Siegfried's chest. "Come on, get up. Let's continue on."

As Raphael left the bed, Siegfried sat up. "Wait, that's it?"

"What's it?" Raphael asked, locating his shirt and putting it on.

"Nothing to say?"

"About?"

"Last night?"

"Oh!" Raphael made sure his clothing was on perfectly before turning back to Siegfried. "You aren't compensating."

Siegfried fell back onto the bed. "That's it?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"I don't know, acknowledgement?"

"I did acknowledge you." Raphael turned to walk out, peaking over his shoulder. "Come on, lets get you to a bath house, I don't want anyone knowing that I like to sleep with smelly Germans."

Siegfried sat up, a smile on his face. Raphael liked sleeping with him! The smile quickly faded, however, as something else crossed his mind. "Smelly?"


	6. Vs Bathhouse

The bathhouse was on the outskirts of the town. The water in the basin was warm and Siegfried relaxed for the first time in a long while. He leaned back against the side of the basin, and sighed. He knew he should be washing so that he and Raphael could continue on as quickly as possible, but this was just far too calming. It gave him plenty of peace of mind with which to think about last night's events. At least it was until he noticed Raphael getting into the tub.

"What?" the Frenchman asked as he noticed Siegfried's confused stare.

"Why are you in my bath?"

"Who paid for it? This is cheaper and kills two birds with one stone. Plus it's not like you haven't seen my…"

"Shut up!" Siegfried harshly commanded splashing Raphael with water.

This apparently angered Raphael. "What was that for!?"

Siegfried leaned in and whispered. "This is a public bathhouse. There are other basins nearby. I don't want you going on loudly about which parts of your anatomy I have or have not seen."

"Or put in your mouth," Raphael said matter-of-factly.

"Or put in my …hey!"

Raphael smirked. The fencer found himself splashed in the face once more. He frowned and splashed back. "Stop that."

Siegfried sighed and looked away from Raphael. Once he was certain that Raphael had settled in the water, he slyly moved his hand into position and delivered a surprise splash. Siegfried laughed as Raphael, annoyed, lunged towards him. The German held his hands forward and caught the Frenchman by tickling him in the stomach. This made him squirm and emit a sound in between screaming and laughter. Siegfried stopped the tickle attack and smiled as Raphael seethed. The seething turned into a smirk and before he could react, Siegfried found himself dunked under the water, Raphael's hand on his head. Siegfried wriggled himself free and broke through the surface of the water. Raphael was sitting back against the wall of the basin, looking pleased with himself. "You look like a drowned rat with your hair like that, Siegfried." Apparently Raphael thought he had won. As Siegfried was concocting a plan, he noted a change in Raphael's expression. It went from victory to concern (or at least what Siegfried translated as concern) as Raphael leaned into Siegfried and stroked the bangs over his right eye away. "Siegfried…"

"Yes?"

Raphael's fingers traced the long scar over Siegfried's eye. "What's this?"

"You didn't notice it?"

"No. Your hair covered it. It looks like it was painful."

"I'm all right. I don't even remember getting it. Don't be worried."

Raphael's smile returned. "Of course I'm not worried. It makes you look more intimidating! No one will bother me when my bodyguard has a scar like that!"

"Oh you think so?"

"I think so."

"Will you two ladies keep it down over there? Some of us are trying to bathe," a man in a nearby tub said, annoyance apparent in his voice.

"As are we," Raphael shot back. "I'd like to know why you were listening in."

"It's not hard with you talking as loud as you do, damn pansy."

Raphael sat back in the tub and looked to Siegfried. "Again with the pansy comment. That's the second time this week."

Siegfried sighed. "I'll take care of it, Raphael." With that, Siegfried got out of the tub. In his full naked glory, he walked over to the man's tub, stood for a moment staring at him, and before the man could react, punched him squarely in the jaw. The stranger was unconscious from the singularly massive blow, and Siegfried walked, still calmly, back to his own basin.

After Siegfried stepped back in and sat behind Raphael, Raphael turned to look back and down, then quickly back up to Siegfried's face with a look of surprise on his own. "I didn't know fighting made you so happy Siegfried."

"Well, I like you, don't I?" Siegfried snapped.

Raphael laughed at Siegfried's statement. He then turned around and looked Siegfried in the face. "Is there anyone else around?"

Siegfried shook his head. "No. It was just him."

"Good," Raphael said with a smirk before pulling Siegfried into a kiss.

Siegfried smiled at Raphael after the kiss and lightly stroked his hair. Raphael in turn smiled back. As Siegfried moved his hand to the top of Raphael's head, Raphael's smile turned to a look of panic as he realized what his companion was up to. Siegfried laughed and pushed Raphael underneath the water.

…

"Kicking us out for punching a man that deserved it. What is the world coming to?" Raphael asked, trying to get the last bit of water out of his ear using his pinky finger.

"You didn't have to tell her that's what happened," Siegfried said, annoyed. He was enjoying his bath. "We're lucky they didn't arrest us."

"I told you. It's that scar. No one is going to bother us."

Siegfried sighed. "I think it's the fact that I punched out that guy in one blow and the poor girl was scared for her life."

"Details, details," Raphael shrugged. "And what was I going to say? 'Oh, I'm sorry, miss. He just sort of passed out and his tooth fell out. We thought it may be normal and so didn't alert you.' She certainly would have believed that."

Siegfried rolled his eyes. "You're an ass, do you know that?"

"Never been told it, no. If I'm an ass as you claim, why do you like me?"

"I don't know, honestly. Why do I like you?"

"Because I buy you things? Because I'm small and you need to protect me?"

"Raphael…"

"Yes?"

"You're taller than me."

"Details!"

"Stop." Siegfried said, stopping in his tracks.

"What?"

"Someone's coming. They're going to attack," Siegfried whispered, reaching back for his sword.

Raphael smirked. "I know." Siegfried hadn't noticed that Raphael had been ready to draw his blade since he finished cleaning out his ear.


	7. Vs The Dagger

(Schu notes: Sorry this took forever. Be it known from this point forward, this fic is technically co-authored by teh one, teh only, teh puppy, Jason Cravenbuel. This chapter is also entirely his. Sorry it took so long. Expect something else tomorrow or the day after!)

Siegfried saw his companion's sword fly from its sheath and its owner step forward in a ready stance. He smiled at Raphael's show of composure, taking a leisurely step back; Raphael seemed eager enough to handle this brigand on his own.

That was when the throbbing entered his ears. It was like a heartbeat, one hauntingly familiar to Siegfried. At first, Siegfried clutched his right arm in pain, and gripped the handle of his sword in his right hand even harder.

"No!" Siegfried yelled out. "He's mine!"

Just as Raphael turned around, Siegfried brought the flat of his wide sword down against Raphael's head. The light Frenchman crumpled to the floor.

An emaciated, starving man burst from the foliage, his clothing worn and torn and his flesh bleeding from many cuts. His left hand was clutched in a permanent fist, but Siegfried was more concerned with the state of his right hand. In place of a hand was a formidable claw, and clutched within the claw was a shinny black dagger with an alert, red eye.

A second after Siegfried saw that blade, the two warriors lunged for each other. Massive sword clashed with the tiny blade, Siegfried's hulking overhead swing effortlessly deflected with a single swipe of the frail man's blade. Siegfried turned with a forceful kick to the man's chest, which easily knocked him away with a hollow clunk. He noticed that the man felt as hard as bone, as if his very muscles had worn away.

The husk of a man ferociously resumed his attack on Siegfried, charging in past Siegfried's amazing reach to apply a flurry of dagger thrusts. Siegfried was forced to bring in his sword close to block the attacks that he knew his armor wouldn't foil, but he was focusing too much on his own defense to attack back.

The throbbing was growing stronger, raising Siegfried's adrenaline higher and higher. Anger filled him, causing him to make a dangerous decision. Siegfried threw his sword to one side with his left hand, snapping his right arm around the other mans neck. He squeezed for all he was worth, jerking his torso about. He clenched his teeth with all his strength, but even the cracking of his jaw couldn't be heard over the endless throbbing. Unbearable pain surged from stomach as the object of his desire was thrust into his stomach several times before Siegfried's powerful arm finally wrenched the head from the shoulders of the horrible excuse of a human being.

Siegfried threw the headless corpse off him, clutching his stomach with his left hand as he crouched to pick up his sword in his right. The headless body eerily rose and charged again, but this time Siegfried was able to counter with the edge of his sword, cutting the dry torso from its tattered legs. Before it could move again, Siegfried stomped it several times before plunging his wide blade through its shoulder, severing the right arm from the rest of the body.

Dropping to his knees, Siegfried gripped the disembodied arm with both hands, wrestling with its claw for possession of the tiny blade. Following a horrible crunch, the blade hit the ground, its evil eye narrowing and glaring at Siegfried.

"The Soul Edge", Siegfried exclaimed, "it came back to me." As he knelt, marveling at the blade, the puncture wounds on his stomach began to close, and the throbbing in his ears subsided till all he heard was the sedated beating of his own heart.

Raphael began to stir, and Siegfried stuffed his prize under his breastplate and hurried to Raphael's aid.


	8. Vs Distrust

Raphael regained consciousness to find himself and Siegfried by the banks of a stream. "You hit me with your sword…" he mumbled.

"You're awake."

"You hit me in the head with your sword," he continued. "You tried to kill me."

"I did not try to kill you."

"Yes you did. You hit me in the head with your sword and thought I was dead."

"I'm…more thorough than that," Siegfried spoke, mind wandering to the horribly dismembered corpse he'd left behind.

"That's because I'm far too pretty to damage."

Siegfried examined Raphael with his eyes. "You'll be fine."

Raphael found the strength within him to sit. "So what happened?"

"We were attacked. I killed them. We came here."

Raphael gained a questioning look as he asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Because you're being quite short with me and…"

"I said, I'm fine!" Siegfried snapped.

"What are you hiding?" Raphael asked, leaning in, his look showing a reluctant distrust of his companion.

"I'm not hiding anything," he defended, a low growl coming to surface.

Raphael's glare was ice-cold, a look Siegfried was not entirely familiar with from him. The Frenchman stood, checked himself over and said "Come. We'd best be moving on."

"Raphael…I…" Siegfried started.

"Come on," Raphael commanded, walking off without so much as looking at Siegfried.

The two did not exchange words as they continued on their journey. Raphael did not change his stern expression for the entire day. Siegfried looked forward to reaching the next town so that he would have a chance to talk to Raphael in the inn and perhaps see that smirk once more. A smile crept on his face as Raphael again purchased one room. The smile faded once he saw that the room had two beds.

"Raphael," Siegfried pleaded.

"What?" the Frenchman snapped.

"Are you all right?"

"No," he said, pulling back the sheets and laying down.

"I'm sorry, Raphael."

"I don't like apologies."

"Please, Raphael, listen to me…"

"Only if you tell me what you're hiding," Raphael commanded with an accusing stare.

"I'm not hiding anything, Raphael!"

"Then why did you knock me unconscious, Siegfried?" Raphael yelled.

"I was…worried about you," Siegfried said, half in honesty, half to get Raphael off his back.

"Oh, so you injure me to show me you care?"

"Raphael…" Siegfried knelt in front of Raphael. "…I'm…worried for you. What's it going to take to get you to trust me again?"

Raphael turned away from Siegfried. "I don't know."

Siegfried felt frustrated and in his weak anger, stood, turned Raphael back around and forcefully kissed him. As the kiss ended, Raphael's glare was fierce. The Frenchman grabbed Siegfried's wrists and brought him down onto the bed, rolling over, pinning Siegfried down, pressing their bodies close. "Don't lie to me," Raphael growled as he began a grinding motion. He kissed Siegfried's ear lobe, sucking on it momentarily, causing Siegfried to release a moan from deep in his throat. The Frenchman refused to let Siegfried move his arms and kept him pinned to the bed below. "This armor is in the way," Raphael growled. He leaned in close to Siegfried's ear. "Take it off."

"Oh, God, yes, Raphael," Siegfried moaned, those four words being quite common the night before. Raphael released his grip to allow for Siegfried's movement. Ice blue eyes watched the German's every move. They examined his hands closely as he unhinged the steel surrounding his body. They watched every rise and fall of his chest, every muscle's movement.

As the armor was cast aside, Raphael listened closely. He heard a small clinking sound which he would investigate later. He knew Siegfried had been hiding something.

Siegfried exhausted and asleep, Raphael left the bed. King of manipulation, he told himself, proudly. Not that he didn't enjoy Siegfried's company both in and out of bed, he most certainly did. He had full intention on keeping the young man around. As for right now, he needed to discover what Siegfried was hiding.

Raphael reached his hand into the discarded armor and came upon a dagger. What a strange looking weapon, he thought to himself as he examined the piece. There was something oddly…familiar about it. As he held the weapon in his hand, the desire for bloodshed filled him. He wanted to kill with this weapon. He wanted to slice through flesh, spilling as much blood as he could. He could do it. This dagger could help him and…

Raphael threw the dagger to the ground as he regained his composure. He had felt that the dagger was trying to control him. Raphael was not a man to be controlled. Still, the symptoms he had felt were similar to something that had been described to him not too long ago. He shot a fierce glare to the bed. "You said you destroyed it," the Frenchman muttered to his sleeping companion. "Hmph," he grunted, placing the dagger back in its hiding spot as if it had never been touched. "We shall see…" he said to himself as he returned to the bed, curling up in Siegfried's warm embrace. Perhaps a little trust had been lost, but damn was he comfortable.

((Schu notes: It's back. It's finally back. I've found inspiration at last! I dun even know where it came from, but hey, it's back. Sorry this chapter is so short. Hope you enjoyed the breif moment of seme!Raph. He can be on top if he wants to.

Oh, and normally I don't do things like this but…erm…if anyone wants to, I'm currently in the market for an RP partner. I want a Siegfried to poke at online and do yaoi-tastic things with as Raphael. Interested parties, please contact me through email or AIM and we'll set something up

That is all))


End file.
